Letting Go
by Nicole4
Summary: Sequel to I Wish I Could: Kay gets married


Summary: Sequel to I Wish I Could

Title: Letting Go

Author: Nicole

Summary: Sequel to I Wish I Could. Kay gets married. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Kyle.

The church looks beautiful. Kay, Jessica, Charity, and Grace had been here all last night decorating. They had a long white carpet down the center isle where the wedding party would be walking. There were white and pink ribbons decorating the pews. There were antique gold candle holders with white candles placed around the altar. Kay and Jessica had planned out every detail of this wedding. Grace got here early this morning to put the flowers out. Kay made sure the flowers were perfect. The flowers were mostly pastel colored with a few brighter pinks. She made sure they matched the decorations and the bridesmaids dresses. She wanted this day to be perfect. 

The guest started arriving. Everyone talked about how beautiful the church looked. It was an hour before the wedding was scheduled to start. The groom and groomsmen had arrived ten minutes ago. They were all wearing traditional black tuxedos. They were standing around talking to the arriving guest. The groom Kyle was talking to Father Lonigan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bridesmaids and the bride were in the bride room getting ready. The bridesmaids were all dressed and looked gorgeous in their ankle length pink dresses. Kay and Jessica had looked for two months before finding the perfect dresses. Each girl had a different style dress, but all the dresses were bright pink and ankle length. Simone's dress was strapless with a long bodice and a sliming skirt. Charity's dress had three quarter sleeves with a low v-neck. Jessica's dress had spaghetti straps and was back less with the straps cris crossing in the back. 

The only one not dressed was Kay. She was waiting until her hair and make up was done to put her dress on. Kay was sitting in front of the mirror while Grace finished doing her hair. They piled her hair on top her hair with little ringlets falling around her face. Grace was just putting in the last few clips to make sure Kay's hair stayed in place. 

The rest of the girls were finishing up with their hair and make up. When Grace was done with Kay's hair Kay got up and went to change in her dress. It was only twenty minutes until the wedding. 

When Kay came out in her dress everyone just stared at her. Her dress was ankle length and white. It had a scoop neck with sheer three quarter sleeves. The bodice was long and showed off her small waist. The bodice led to a full skirt. 

"Kay you look amazing." Jessica said as she looked at her sister. 

"Thanks Jess." Kay said as she smiled at her little sister. 

There was a knock at the door. Grace went to see who it was. Sam entered the room and saw the girls. They all looked beautiful. Then he saw Kay. He couldn't believe that she was the same girl. She looked incredible. 

"Dad what do you think?" Kay asked as she hugged her dad. 

"You look amazing honey." Sam said holding back tears. "Father Lonigan asked me to come back here and tell you that it is almost time to start." 

"We were just about to head out." Jessica said. 

"Okay then, I'll walk with you." Sam said as he held out on arm for Kay and one arm for Jessica. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All of the guests were seated as the soft music started playing. The doors to the church were opened and Father Lonigan walked down the isle followed by the groom. Then the flower girl, who was Theresa and Ethan's five year old daughter Megan, walked down the isle throwing rose petals of all colors around. She was followed by Charity and Miguel, who had been married for two years already. They took their places at the front of the church when Noah and Simone made their way to the front of the church. There was a brief pause and then the maid of honor and best man, Jessica and Reese, took their places at the front of the church. 

The music changed and everyone looked to the back of the church as the doors opened again. Everyone stood up as they saw Sam and Kay in the doorway. 

Sam looked at his daughter. He felt like he was losing his little girl. 

Kay looked at her dad and saw the tears in his eyes and asked "What's wrong daddy?'

"I feel like I'm losing my little girl." Sam said as he walked his daughter down the isle. 

"You could never lose me." Kay said as she smiled at her dad. 

They reached the front of the church and Sam lifted Kay's vale and kissed her cheek. 

"I love you daddy." Kay said. 

"I love you too baby." Sam said as he placed Kay's hand in Kyle's and took his seat. 

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Father Lonigan said as the wedding began. 

The End. 


End file.
